Waiting
by pearlchavez
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper didn't understand what it felt to be happy until Sonny Munroe ended her relationship with Robert Emerson after three years. He especially didn't mean to be feeling so happy when his girlfriend of almost two years was standing beside him


**Author's Note: This was a piece of original fiction I wrote, but again I just couldn't resist changing some names and applying it to SWAC. Let me know what you guys think. To anyone who read this before, I posted the story 2.30am and I forgot to take out the names I used for the original fiction. Sorree! **

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't understand what it felt to be happy until Sonny Munroe ended her relationship with Robert Emerson after three years. He didn't mean for the warm feelings of joy and relief to sweep through his body like they did. He didn't mean to smile when the news was released in the newspaper. He didn't mean for the feelings to spread so quickly.

He especially didn't mean to be feeling so happy when his girlfriend of almost two years was standing beside him. She was pretending to look at another newspaper, but he watched her green eyes peruse the bridal section, like they had been doing subconsciously for months now. Chad's smile disappeared faster than it spread and he squeezed Grace's hand, hoping the mere touch would jolt the spark back into his body. But it didn't. The spark hadn't passed through him for months now.

Sonny arrived at work everyday without as much as a frown on her face that week. Chad watched as she walked past his dressing room several times, as if nothing happened. When their eyes met, her mouth would widen with a smile and he would be forced to respond in the same manner. It had been like this for months now. She only had to look him in the eye for his heart to thunder. Whenever he looked at Grace he saw himself in the discontented future. It had been this way for months now.

Sonny said she was fine. The question had been building up in the office for weeks and Chad was desperate to ask the question that escaped the lips of Tawni Hart two weeks after the relationship ended. He was told they were in the Prop House and Sonny merely brushed a strand of her curly chestnut coloured hair behind her ear before shrugging her shoulders and responding that she was fine. Chad wasn't fine. He should have her casual answer to be rumour, but when he finally uttered the question he had repressed, she smiled and said the exact same thing: she was fine. He tried to repress his happiness the same way he repressed the question, but as he watched her walk away, he realised she had taken a part of him with her. She had slowly been taking parts of him with her for a while. When Grace walked away somtimes he wished she wouldn't come back. It had been this way for months now.

Four weeks after Sonny Munroe ended her relationship with Robert Emerson, he decided that he could no longer bear repressing his feelings towards her any longer. Every look, smile, even breath was engraved in his mind. Chad Dylan Cooper was in love and he had been since the ambitious brunette came to Condor Studios four years ago.

She came into his dressing room, her hair in a messy plait, strands of it dancing in the breeze. She smiled at him and asked him how he was. A part of him always wanted to tell her he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy because she had been running home to someone else. He could tell her the truth now. When he looked into her emerald eyes, he felt sweat glistening on his forehead and his knuckles tightening. This was everything he ever wanted. He could hardly wait.

And then the telephone rang.

He didn't want to pick it up, but Sonny nodded and their eyes were forced to part. It was Grace. The guilt threatened to return. His heart pounded and his mind told him to stop. He thought of the blonde haired woman waiting for him. Waiting like she had been for years. Waiting for the man who would only desert her.

But then he looked at Sonny, whom he expected to restore faith to his conflicted body. He was startled to find her with a copy of the newspaper in her hands and a stray tear running down her cheek. Grace's voice lingered in the background. It was another sign.

He said he would call her back.

Sonny wiped her eyes and attempted to be alright, but the expression in her eyes had changed. They were glimmering like the stars, but there was a look of vulnerability he had never seen before. He saw the headline and sighed. Robert Emerson was engaged to someone else.

He embraced her. When he felt her arms wrap around his waist, a sensation of warmth washed over him. He wished he could pull her closer and hold her tighter, but his mind stopped him. He was frozen. He inhaled her scent and took in every moment. It wasn't until he felt her in his arms that he realised this was the only place he needed to be. He didn't want it to end.

"He's in love with someone else. I didn't think he would fall in love for a long time. It's so unfair had! I still love him! I keep waiting for the day I'll wake up and feel differently, but it never comes. Everyday I still love him."

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't understand what it felt to be miserable until Sonny Munroe ended her relationship with Robert Emerson after three years.

He embraced her; there was nothing more he could do.

THE END

**Author's Note: Well, what did you guys think? I know what you're all saying; when am I going to write a happy ending? I don't know, but I'm a big fan of the wanting something you can't have so much that it's killing you. Some might say I'm disturbed. Anyways, let me know your thoughts in the reviews! Thanks **


End file.
